<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Unexpected Change Of Luck by Wolfmage553</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366225">A Unexpected Change Of Luck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfmage553/pseuds/Wolfmage553'>Wolfmage553</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hormones, Light Bondage, Multi, OG Vox Machina, Poly Vox Machina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:15:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfmage553/pseuds/Wolfmage553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiberius decides to get a purfume for the tea date with Allura. He gets one and decides to test it. That woman should have been more specific about what was in the bottle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tiberius Stormwind/Vox Machina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Unexpected Change Of Luck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tiberius gazed around the marketplace looking for any perfume stands. He was excited for the tea date with Allura and wanted to find the perfect scent to impress her, since the scent of a romantic partner was a key part of a Draconian courting ritual. He finally found a perfume stand and said "Greetings, I am Tiberius Stormwind, from Draconia. I want to buy a perfume for a tea date."</p><p>The elvan woman at the stand said "Well, I have the perfect perfume. It's called Scent En' Irma. It is a scent that is often used in courting rituals so I think it'll be perfect."</p><p>Tiberius asked "How much for it?"</p><p>The woman said "Twenty five gold." Tiberius paid the twenty five gold and got a bottle shaped like hourglass, which was the typical perfume bottle design. He walked back to Greyskull keep and walked into the keep. He walked up to his room and sprayed a tiny bit of the perfume upon his wrist so the scent would be there but not overwhelming. He walked downstairs to the rest of Vox Machina and asked a simple question.</p><p>"Do you notice anything different about me?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>